The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for providing transaction services. In particular it relates to networked computer-based transaction machines and a method for providing transaction services using said transaction machines.
Transaction machines are herein defined as any computer-based machine able to interact with a user.
The term ATM is used herein to refer to any transaction machine able to dispense cash. Typically, such machines can also undertake physical transactions such as inputting information through a keypad or touch screen, making sounds, producing video and printing. They might also be able to read bank cards and such like. Kiosks are transaction machines unable to dispense cash, but otherwise able to provide a range of interactive features, often relating to financial services. For test purposes, a conventional PC may be used as a transaction machine.
Electronic cash machines are a large and rapidly growing market. Many different hardware providers produce equipment for this market such as the machines themselves, the servers to which they connect and the networking means through which they typically communicate. Furthermore, many different operating systems and applications are used both for operating and developing these systems.
As a result of the complexity and diversity of hardware and software currently being used in this field, it is difficult and expensive to alter these systems to extend their functionality, upgrade to newer and better hardware, software or networking means or to interface with other systems. As it is difficult to make even small changes to complex systems without running the risk of their malfunctioning, the evolution of such systems is slow.
It would therefore be advantageous to find a way of making it easier to alter the hardware, software and network components of ATMs/kiosks, their servers and their networking means.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a means for enabling such changes to be implemented in small stages.
Yet further, it would be advantageous to find a way to reduce the risk of such systems malfunctioning.
In current practice, it is difficult and therefore expensive to operate ATM/kiosk networks containing diverse hardware, software and networking means. Often large amounts of hardware and software must be upgraded concomitantly to reduce interface problems. Furthermore, it is difficult to interface networks of dissimilar devices, perhaps belonging to different organisations. If dissimilar ATM/kiosk systems could be readily interfaced, forming a so-called Extranet, new and useful co-operative applications could be developed which, although currently possible, are prohibitively complex and expensive at the present time.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a better means of networking ATMs/kiosks which use diverse hardware, software and networking implementations. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a means of allowing co-operation between dissimilar networks. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to reduce the amount of work required to enable ATM/kiosk applications to run on dissimilar hardware implementations.
At the present time, there is a rapid growth in electronic commerce (e-commerce), usually conducted over the internet. E-commerce is being limited by difficulties gaining access to the Internet for many consumers and due to the limitations of the machines currently used by consumers for Internet transactions. A typical e-commerce consumer will access a web site using a home PC. However, home PCs lack facilities such as the ability to dispense cash or read a smartcard which are important in many types of common financial transaction.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a means of allowing internet-based e-commerce to be accessed from ATMs and kiosks which already have hardware facilities suitable for financial transactions. This would allow e-commerce services to be provided which required expensive or high-security hardware facilities which cannot be securely provided at a reasonable cost on privately owned web browsers. Furthermore, it would be possible for e-commerce to be made readily available to a much larger base of consumers than is currently available.
The design of ATM networks typically involves input from numerous professionals such as software and hardware engineers specialising in the various systems, applications and communications means, graphics and GUI specialists, language specialists and so forth. In current working practice these specialists are highly dependent on each other and much time and money is spent communicating different requirements amongst people working on diverse areas of a project.